Welcome Home
by Berchtwald Necromander
Summary: Selamat datang di Gedung Avengers. Duduk yang rapi dan pasang sabuk pengamanmu. Aku akan membawamu ke dalam kisah ini. Perhatikan dan pelajari.


**Avenger bukan milik saya. Mereka milik Marvel. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat datang di Gedung Avengers. Duduk yang rapi dan pasang sabuk pengamanmu. Aku akan membawamu ke dalam kisah ini. Perhatikan dan pelajari.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Welcome Home**

Di undang ke gedung Avengers mungkin hal yang keren. Bisa saja kau meminta tanda tangan para anggota Avengers, minum sampanye, bagi-bagi hadiah, foto bersama dan jika kau cukup beruntung mereka akan mengajakmu dinner dan main billyard.

Semua ini akan terealisasikan dengan satu tepukan halus, tebar uang di atas lantai buat orang menjerit-jerit tak karuan. Orang yang tak segan melakukan itu hanya Tony Stark. Dia memang hobi menghabiskan uang selain bugetnya ia belikan minuman-minuman mahal dari tahun-tahun tertentu. Rasanya cukup membuat kepalamu pening, tapi kau dapat menyombongkan diri dengan harga yang selangit.

Membicarakan ini, membuat Reiko tidak cukup yakin untuk mengujungi gedung Avengers. Jika saja Steve tidak memaksa membuat telingamu sakit ketika menelepon pagi-pagi sekali. Mungkin dia lupa soal perbedaan waktu antara Jepang dan Amerika. Reiko sendiri tidak memusingkan ini dan itu jika soal uang dan tempat menginap, semua biaya transportasi Steve yang tangung. Cowok itu lumayan tajir setelah kenalan dengan satu anggota S.H.I.E.L.D

Yang dia kuatirkan adalah orang-orang di gedung Avengers selain Steve, Sam dan Barton jika ayah 2 anak itu memperhatikan. Mereka mungkin akan merasa aneh jika Steve mengundang anak SMA dengan nama orang asia tapi tidak memiliki wajah asia sama sekali. Oke, Reiko mungkin bisa bahasa Jepang, tapi dia bukan cewek Jepang yang alay dan hobi harajuku di jalan atau buat drama dunia cosplay.

Sebagai catatan, ini adalah acara orang dewasa. Tidak ada perempuan semacam Reiko di acara seperti ini. Lagi pula, ia tidak hobi minum-minum.

Wajah Reiko agak aneh jika di bandingkan dengan namanya yang kental dengan Jepang, maksudnya rasnya. Rambutnya cokelat, kulitnya putih, ia pakai kacamata bulat dan manis jika di pandangi. Tidak ada kesan gadis asia sama sekali.

Dan kini, ia tengah menunggu di bandara. Menengok arloji dan meniup poni rambut. Lelah? Tentu saja. Siapa yang tega membiarkan gadis SMA kelas 2 sendirian di bandara? Orang akan berpikir ia tersesat.

Tepukan di bahu dan pelukan secara brutal dari belakang menabrak tubuh Reiko. Ia agak sedikit kaget, itu Sam. "Hey! Welcome back, Reiko..."

"He-hey, Sam..." Ia menstabilkan diri, membalas pelukan ini walau singkat. Padahal dulu mereka tidak akrab.

"Yeah. Aku kangen kamu, sudah lama sekali. Terakhir kali kita bertemu kapan ya?"

Reiko mengingat-ngingat. "Yah, setelah di penjara dan kelahi hebat dengan Tn. Stark..." Sebenarnya ia tidak mau mengingat ini. Kejadian buruk. Uh.

Sam menyeringai nakal. "Cool. Itu hal yang sulit dilupakan. Ayo, aku yang jadi jemputanmu..."

"Jadi Steve tidak mau tanggung jawab? Ah, dasar."

Sembari berjalan juga menggeret koper, mereka menuju tempat parkir. Padahal, kalau di pikir-pikir, Reiko bisa di jemput dengan helikopter atau sesuatu yang lebih keren seperti yang sudah-sudah. Tapi mungkin Steve sedang sibuk dengan cewek barunya. Yah, dirundung asmara. Pusing sekali kepala Reiko jika Steve sudah cerita soal Sharon.

"Kamu itu tetap jutek seperti biasanya ya, honey. Nanti di sana ada teman yang seusia denganmu. Jadi, ada teman bicara."

Reiko tertawa aneh. "Parker? Aku bahkan tidak menotice dia sama sekali. He's so fucker. Main pukul dan hajar, kupikir dia hanya badut ulang tahun."

"Tuh, kamu meledek dia lagi. Tapi dia masih anak-anak, wajar kalau dia begitu. Kamu juga menyebalkan, kamu tahu?"

"Aku memang menyebalkan dan SAM, BISAKAH kau berhenti berbicara dengan nada aneh? Kau terdengar seperti bicara dengan anak kecil. Aku dan Steve sudah pernah cerita 'kan kalau aku bukan anak kecil."

"Walau kamu bilang kamu seumuran dengan Nobunaga Oda, sebenarnya wajahmu itu tetap seperti anak-anak. Ayo lekas bergegas."

* * *

Gedung Avengers itu keren, ada banyak hadiah di lantai paling bawah. Fangirl gila yang terus meneriaki nama para anggota Avengers, Reiko sebenarnya sudah biasa soal ini. Di sekolah, para fangirl lebih ganas soal kakak kelas. Tapi, yang membuat ia risih adalah tatapan aneh dari mereka. Apalagi Reiko di gandeng Sam yang senyum-senyum sendiri.

Aneh sekali. Ya, Sam?

Lift terbuka. Sam mendehem. "FRIDAY. 4th floor."

Gravitasi buat mereka naik, beberapa pekerja di gedung Avengers masuk ke dalam lift. Tidak ada yang bisa Reiko kenali di dalam sini, kecuali Sam dan Potts yang muncul dengan berbagai macam karton. Antara Potts dan Reiko tidak kenal secara langsung, tapi ia pernah mendengar soal perempuan ini dari Steve. Dia kesayangannya Tony. Jadi, mereka tidak mengobrol ketika bertemu.

"Sam. Apa kau biasa di sambut cewek-cewek aneh di bawah sana? Kalau aku sih risih."

"Oh, kalau soal itu, salahkan saja Tony. Dia yang membuat cewek-cewek itu membrudal. Thor pernah tuh sampai di tarik-tarik, kupikir dia jagoan."

Reiko memicingkan mata, kesan aneh dari awal sudah terealisasi. "Dia mungkin tidak terlalu pandai bercengkrama dengan teenager."

Sam mengejek. "Dia itu kurang peka. Masa, dia ngatain Loki sampai sebegitunya. Aku pikir dia kakak yang baik karena dia terkesan istimewa."

"Yah, aku belum pernah bicara dengan dia. Jadi, aku tidak bisa menilai dia orang seperti apa. Tapi, aku sering bertemu orang dengan tipe seperti itu, malah versi parahnya."

"Maksudnya?"

Reiko mendelik. "Maksudnya-"

Belum sempat menyelaraskan, lift terbuka. Udara dingin dan aroma manis di terima. Membombardir diri Reiko dengan keriuhan tiada tara plus kehebohan berlebihan di sana dan di sini. Ruangan ini agak gelap, lampunya sedikit dan berkedip-kedip. Reiko jadi pusing sendiri.

Ketika memicingkan matanya, sejauh mata memandang hanya suit dan dress yang terlihat. Reiko merasa sangat culun di tempat ini. Ayolah, ia hanya menengenakan pakaian santai berupa celana panjang dan kaus hitam. Sebagai tambahan ada pita kecil di sematkan di rambut. Ia juga terlihat yang paling muda meski ada Wanda di sana.

Yah, Wanda, tapi malas untuk memanggil atau menyapa. Mereka tidak sedekat itu. Tidak seperti gerombolan cewek yang hobi nindas anak culun.

Apakah Steve sedang menyudutkan Reiko? Ia menjadi sangat kesal sekarang. Di permalukan sudah pasti, tidak kah Reiko menyadari tatapan aneh yang tersirat di wajah kejamnya?

"Reiko, aku ke sana dulu ya?" Sam menunjuk sesuatu yang tak dapat Reiko prediksi. "Jangan minum yang aneh, honey."

Jadi, tidak ada siapapun di sini yang Reiko ajak bicara. Dia culun dan payah. Reiko terlihat sangat norak, untung saja koper miliknya sudah di titipkan pada assistant rumah tangga. Atau dia akan malu sekali.

"Oke, Reiko Nazuna. What should I do? Apakah aku harus pulang? Tapi, lift barusan khusus untuk anggota Avengers dan kau tidak memiliki akses kecuali tangga darurat tapi kau tidak tahu tangga darurat itu ada di mana..."

"GOOD EVENING, DARLING..."

Sebuah tepukan spektakuler mendarat di atas kepala Reiko. Cukup keras tapi tidak terlalu kuat, tapi kau bisa saja langsung amnesia jika sang pelaku benar-benar serius untuk melukai.

"Jiah, ngomong sendiri. Apakah kau kehilangan teman mengobrol? Steve tidak ada di sini, sayang."

Reiko mendelik. "Aku datang tapi Steve hilang. Dia tak tanggung jawab. Kupukul dia nanti."

"Jangan gitu lah. Bagaimana kabarmu, sayang?"

"Aku sedikit lapar. Dan kau siapa?"

Lelaki sok keren ini tertawa frustasi. "Dih, kau lupa padaku? Aku sih memang pantas untuk dilupakan. Maafkan aku."

"Um, jangan marah. Oke, aku ingat kau tapi aku tidak tahu siapa namamu." Reiko sedikit kecewa dengan masalah ingatannya ini. Dia memang tidak ingat tentang siapa lelaki ini, bukan sedang menghina.

"Ant-Man, loh!"

"Astaga, kau gembel yang waktu itu." Reiko tertawa aneh.

"JAHAAAAAAT..." Tapi ia tetap tersenyum. "Oke, aku anggap kau bercanda dengan senyum nakal itu, Reiko. Tapi aneh juga kau pakai baju santai begini dan datang ke pesta, Stark suka pesta."

"Aku benci keramai-"

Belum sempat melanjutkan, ucapan Reiko langsung di sambar. "Ada Bucky di sana, kau ngobrol sama dia, sana. Dia pasti senang."

"Ba-barnes?"

Alis Ant-Man menukik. "Kangen ya?"

"Aku hanya ingin teman ngobrol."

* * *

Benar saja Bucky ada di sana, sedang melamun sendirian. Gelas besar berisi minuman itu ia abaikan, entah dia memang tidak suka pesta atau sedang banyak pikiran. Tapi, gelagatnya sangat sulit sekali untuk di prediksi. Reiko rasa, Barnes memang sering seperti itu. Sudah sifat alaminya.

"Hei!"

"OH MY GOD, REIKO! Kau di sini? Long time no see..."

Reiko tertawa aneh lagi. "Good to see you again."

"Kau ke sini dengan siapa?" Tidak ada pelukan selamat datang, tapi dengan itu saja mereka sudah merasa seperti teman dekat yang bersahaja. Wajar saja sih, dengan keramaian seperti ini mereka akan terlihat aneh.

"Hm, aku baru saja datang dan Sam yang menjemputku. Steve tidak ada di sini dan aku kelaparan."

"Poor... hanya ada beberapa Sampanye, Gin dan Vodka..."

"I'm not drinking..."

Mereka tertawa. Walau tidak ada yang lucu. Pada akhirnya, Reiko mendapat beberapa snack dan makanan pemberian Sam yang ambil dari belakang. Cukup untuk mengganjal perut yang memberontak, setidaknya Reiko tidak akan ngomel banyak lagi pada Sam.

Reiko mendadak serius. "Kupikir Tn. Stark masih marah soal ini, dia sedikit galak dan arogan."

"Yah, tapi dia lumayan dermawan ya?"

"Duh, mentang-mentang kau tinggal di sini. Kau jadi membelanya, Barnes."

Bucky tertawa, dia sedikit malu rupanya. "Nope. Aku cuma, maksudku dia baik kok."

"Sudahlah, Barnes. Yang penting kita bisa ber-"

"HWAA, lama tidak bertemu darling..."

Tony mengedipkan mata dengan kurang sopan, entah dia muncul darimana dan atas perintah siapa menganggu keharmonisan hubungan Bucky dan Reiko. Korban dari gelagat Tony menggeleng-geleng frustasi antara marah dan kesal.

Sebuah senggolan nakal Bucky dapatkan. "Aku membawa gadismu kemari..."

Bucky menggeleng. "Berisik."

Tony terus menggoda. "Ah, aku tahu kok. Kau kan banyak di kelilingin para gadis."

Reiko baru ingat kala melihat Tony, sepertinya beberapa menit yang lalu ia sempat melupakan soal ini, tapi dengan melihat hadir dari kisah Tony, gadis itu kembali ingat. Lalu ia bertanya. "Steve di mana sih?"

Oh, Reiko melupakan soal Steve.

Tony mengeryit. "Steve?" Lalu saling beradu pandang dengan Bucky. "Kupikir kau ke sini bersama dia."

"Aku ke sini dengan Sam. Tony, jangan bercanda."

"Kenapa begitu? Justru Sam Wilson yang sedang pergi dan Steve kusuruh menjemputmu, sayang."

Hening...

"Kalau bukan Steve atau Sam. Lalu..."

Mereka bertiga menangkap sosok Sam Wilson yang tersenyum nakal dari kejauhan.

"Siapa lelaki itu?"

END


End file.
